


In Plain Sight

by RedfieldandNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, I told Piers I'd apologize for this fic profusely in the tags, Nivanfeels, Once you see it you cannot UNsee it...., POV First Person, Piers Death Fix, Present Tense, RE6 Chris' Campaign, RE6 cast mentions, so here it is: I deeply regret how you might feel after reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/pseuds/RedfieldandNivans
Summary: This is a very different perspective on the events of RE6 that came to me while we were playing Chris' campaign over a year ago. It took this long to finally sit my ass down and write it, and before I made it public Piers recommended I apologize to you in advance because like most of what is put out into the fandom it has potential to influence how things are perceived.Once you see what I saw it might be difficult to unsee it the next time you play the game, and it is for that I apologize.C.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Nivanfield Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Nivanfield+Fandom).



> This is a very different perspective on the events of RE6 that came to me while we were playing Chris' campaign over a year ago. It took this long to finally sit my ass down and write it, and before I made it public Piers recommended I apologize to you in advance because like most of what is put out into the fandom it has potential to influence how things are perceived.
> 
> Once you see what I saw it might be difficult to unsee it the next time you play the game, and it is for that I apologize.
> 
> C.

My brother used to talk about Captain Redfield like the man was some kind of immortal warrior; a hero to look up to, unmatched in confirmed kills and outbreak experience. (He’d survived the original epidemic in Arklay and Raccoon after all. Not many could make that boast!) My brother would go on about how our fearless leader had been a member of S.T.A.R.S., took down Umbrella, survived the Terragresia incident, braved Kijuju, exposed TriCell, and let's not forget how he had more assignments under his belt than any other operative… _yadda yadda yadda._ Redfield was a founding member of our great U.N.-run boy scouts crew, so sure I’d heard most of those stories myself. I’d seen the same pictures and read the same files as everybody else who had the privilege of joining the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance.

Thing is, I didn’t see what Piers saw. I had never worked with, or even  _near,_ the _legendary_ Captain Redfield, so how could I? From my perspective the man looked the same to me as any other commanding officer in the organization: beefy and bossy.

 

When my older brother was partnered up with Redfield a few years back I started to hear the name “Chris” slip from his excited lips a lot more. I’ll admit it bothered me. Not because my bro was excited about his job, or even the fact that he was paired with his hero (I’m not a heartless asshole! That’s pretty freaking cool if you ask me), but because Piers didn’t get this excited about _anything_. Growing up with him was like- let’s just say you’d have just as much luck pulling national security secrets from him as you would information about what he got for Christmas. Piers Nivans was a man of few words who took after our dad, and his new partner had some kind of freakish tell-all effect on my brother that wasn’t at all like him. Everything with my brother has always been on a need-to-know basis, so all the excess Captain _Chris_ Redfield stuff was kind of annoying to hear about coming from Piers.

When Piers nearly lost him during an assignment in Europe, my brother was pretty messed up about it. I mean, from what I was told about what went down, Piers was insanely lucky to get out of that mission alive. I thank God for his life, because there is no way my bro takes care of himself like he says he does when he goes out there. I know he lost his entire team that mission thanks to a slip-up and a shady woman ( _why does no one ever suspect the woman?? Am I the only one who’s ever actually met a woman before??_ ) who turned out to be responsible for the nightmare we got to experience a few months later in China. _Thanks bitch._

Edonia did a number on my brother, and Piers spent a good amount of time recovering from that place. I didn’t get to see him at all during that time even though I was posted nearby, but we kept in close contact when we could. He made me his gopher on more than one occasion, running here and there on my downtime to collect whatever intel I could get on his missing partner and forwarding it to him any way I could.

It wasn’t until I stumbled upon our missing Captain in the stinking pits of war-torn Edonia half a year later that I realized my older brother had been so very wrong about him. This belligerent drunk seated next to me at the bar was no hero. All the time, resources, and grief burned up to find this guy seemed like a big fucking waste when I got a good look at him up close and personal. Piers and his little European search team of invisible eyes and ears had warned me the Captain might not remember anything about anything if I found him, so I staged my team in and around the bar in case the man lashed out when I finally made contact with him. Of course I didn’t tell my brother I’d gotten a solid lead on his partner at the time. What if I was wrong and our unexpectedly convenient intel was bogus? I could have been completely off the mark and ultimately taking time away from my team’s own objectives in order to chase a ghost. No, I couldn’t get Piers’ hopes up again. Not until I knew for sure.

We did end up finding the right man. But the renowned Captain Redfield was gone; in his place sat a defensive drunken mess who didn’t recognize his own organization, the faces of his late teammates… or his own partner.

 

Don’t ask me why I told him I was Piers Nivans. I mean, technically I only lied about _half_ my name (and I do look a lot like my brother). It was a spontaneous decision I made partly to determine just how far our legendary leader had fallen, and partly to see if he at least remembered my brother’s name given their so-called tight partnership. His confused look and pained reactions to my harsh questioning stabbed holes through my cynicism and I lashed out at him, shoving images of late NA Branch soldiers in his face with my phone until he couldn’t take it anymore.

I could have handled that better. I know. But I was pissed. If my brother saw his partner had been scraping along the underbelly of this shit hole the entire time he was faithfully holding out for him…. After the incredible sacrifice my brother made to save this man’s sorry ass! (And _how_ did this guy thank Piers for almost _dying_ to save his life six months ago? By fucking off. Straight out of the hospital that BSAA funds had paid to fly him to on account of his injuries, no less.)

I wanted to punch Captain _Chris_ Redfield in the head right then and there. Legendary, my ass.

In the end I convinced him he was coming back with me. Whether he wanted to be there or not, I was going to prop Chris Redfield back up on that pedestal where my brother had put him so long ago. This traumatized amnesiac was going to show me just how worthy he was of my brother’s unquestioning loyalty and personal sacrifice.

I was holding out on the hope Redfield would remember my brother along the way, or at least recognize that I wasn’t him _-No really!-_ I even had a backup plan if Redfield had a freak out because of it: I had pictures of my brother and him together, thanks to multiple photo-filled emails circulated by Piers to his helpy helpers and me. (Pictures from a happier time of course. The ones I’d shown him so far just seemed to freak him out.) If anything the Captain responded to visuals, and I figured if Redfield was back with his Nivans everything would work out. All I had to do was get the confused Captain back to home base and reunite him with the _real_ Piers.

So far we were on the right track.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

My team and I got an unexpected assignment. We were intercepted on our way home with Redfield with orders to reclaim some VIPs from a dire hostage situation. Seeing as we were the closest team available we had no choice but to gear up and head East into China where we would meet up with a few other rag-tag members of the NA branch. I made the decision to call in our lucky find as we approached the Chinese boarder, and HQ ordered us to take him along, approving Redfield’s travel paperwork without question and officially assigning him to my Alpha crew for the duration of our hopefully-short stay in the city of Lanshiang. I guess the BSAA didn’t account for their recently recovered founder needing a babysitter in the middle of a widespread terrorist attack. Lucky me.

I wanted to call Piers. I truly did. But I figured the news we’d found Chris Redfield would spread without my help. I was confident my big brother would understand the situation I was in. Sending the Captain away now was a bad idea, and I wasn’t about to deliver him back home unsupervised. Piers would make sure _I_ disappeared with his partner if I lost the man a second time!

Now that he was on board with us, Redfield – being our senior in every way – assumed his Captain status and lead the mission. I stayed at his side as team lead and kept a close eye on him. Not because I wanted to, but because that’s what my brother would have done. They had been close partners for a few years, and I knew Piers would have told me to watch our recently recovered CO like a hawk. So that’s what I did. I _was_ Piers now, after all. Alpha team played along, never calling me by name, and all with the silent understanding that we were working alongside a dangerous man in a fragile state of mind.

It was tricky at first to try to act like Piers. I had a hard time recalling any of those annoying stories my brother had told me about how seamlessly he and Chris worked together and how they did it. They must have had some kind of telepathy between them that Chris and I didn’t because on more than one occasion I found myself clumsily bumping into the man and shoving him out of the way when he stopped moving for no apparent reason. Chris was still foggy from his little vacation in Edonia, I get that. But the man was angry and downright miserable to be around. I tried to encourage him to remember what he’d lost along the way. I checked on him, asked him questions, made small talk to keep things friendly, and frankly I was fine with his short answers and his attitude for a time. The man had enough of his faculties to get through our mission efficiently, and I found as long as I stayed out of his way things were working out just fine.

Chris is a good soldier, no objections there! The problem was that I didn’t trust him. It was his mind I was concerned about. Did he know what he was doing here with us? Was he focused on our objectives? Or was he locked somewhere in his own mind fighting a war that didn’t include me or my team?

Because the Nivans boys are a stubborn bunch, and I am no exception, I fought our good Captain on enough of his dumb decisions _(Don’t get me started on the friendly fire incident, jesus christ….)_ that he stopped to pull rank on me in the middle of the heat. Fucking Redfield. How Piers does what he does on a regular basis, I’ll never know.

We lost a lot of men that mission. One by one they fell to the enemy and in increasingly stupid ways. I bit my tongue until it bled, trying not to tear into our tag-along Captain. I tried so hard not to blame him for our losses. These guys were my brothers in arms and all I could think was that Chris was a beacon for death. I had pulled the Captain out of his own personal hell, shoved him prematurely back into the fight, and now he was getting us all killed… _We could have prevented some of those deaths goddamnit!_

 When he started remembering things from his last mission, my partner became unbearably uncompromising and I got the chance to see first hand what made Chris Redfield so intimidating in the field. He was relentless in his pursuit of vengeance and I was beginning to feel like _I_ was the one who was tagging along.

When I called him out on his shit he slammed me against the wall hard enough I felt the force through my gear. For a split second I saw familiarity spark in his eyes. Did he remember something else? Did he recognize I wasn’t Piers? Or was his injured brain compensating for a moment of recognition he didn’t understand? It was hard to tell with him. What I did know was there was no way _this_ Chris Redfield was the man my brother looked up to. _This_ man had a death wish and was on the brink of going rogue. Had he ever treated Piers this way?

Shouting and shoving each other wasn’t getting us anywhere. We weren’t functioning as a team, and as a result Alpha had suffered. Desperate to get the Captain thinking straight again, I used the only ammo I had to use against him (short of telling him I wasn’t actually Piers): his late rookie underling and staunch admirer Finn Macauley. (I’d met the meek demolitions expert back when we were boots, and it hit me pretty hard when I heard news of his death.) I knew he’d been assigned to Chris’ team six months ago and I knew it was a pressure point of the Captain’s. So I pushed it, hoping to God it would bring him back to reality. This time I wasn’t at all sorry for being harsh.

He threatened to leave me behind. _Me!_ I was the only fucker on our team left standing at this point and he had the balls to tell me he was going ahead with his own mission?! That may be how it worked back in the early days of thinly spread, cell unit-run counter-bioterrorism, but I wasn’t about to let my old-school revenge-crazed partner kamikaze out of this world without saying my piece.

I almost walked away. I was _this close_ to abandoning this suicide mission and leaving my brother’s partner to fend for himself in this flaming, J’avo infested city. But I stayed. Heaven help me, I stayed because Piers would have stayed. Unlike me, my brother is a patient man. Mom always told us Pierson took his sweet ass time coming into this world, and we always joked he’d take his time leaving it too.

I knew Piers would have objected to going anywhere without backup, but I also knew he would have ultimately made the decision to stay at his side. Since I had a façade to uphold, I followed Chris on his personal journey to find himself, and we went after Wong.

Maybe I’d lost my mind right there beside the Captain after _hours_ of nonstop fighting in this godforsaken city. Maybe all the deaths I’d witnessed and all the explosions that hadn’t yet killed me had rattled my brain. Or maybe despite our colossal fuckups and mutual failures thus far... Chris and his angry recklessness was beginning to grow on me.

 

Wong proved very hard to nail down and we spent needless hours tracking her movements before we finally caught up and cornered her. I wanted nothing more than to put her out of _my_ misery with a well-placed bullet, but some undercover agents appeared out of nowhere in her defense and Wong slipped through our fingers yet again. I didn’t know who the guy was that stopped us, but Chris seemed to know and trust him. Funny how the Captain remembered who this guy was, but had yet to realize the truth about his own partner. I felt a pang of… _jealousy?_ Mostly for Piers.

Wong tried to outrun us, stealing a sports car and making a hasty break for the harbor, but I happen to be a pretty damn good driver, and there was no way she was getting away now that I’d fully resigned myself to Redfield’s plan to end her.

Something surprising happened in those few minutes after our little meeting with the two agents though. I didn’t have time to dwell on his words at the time but Chris called me by name and admitted I was right about him running from what had happened to him and his team all those months ago. I have no idea what switch was flicked in his mind or how it came about but the Captain’s personality changed dramatically after that and I found myself working alongside a completely different Chris Redfield.

Since we were blindly headed straight for whatever Neo-Umbrella’s leading lady had in store for us, I hailed dispatch and called in her movements. Still holding up my façade for Chris’ sake, I identified myself as my brother. It was a small blessing that HQ continued to play along despite the seriousness of the situation. It was that or they had their hands full and didn’t care which Nivans was currently in pursuit of their most wanted suspect.

Wong gave us a run for our money, I’ll give her that. She somehow managed to coordinate several terrorist attacks simultaneously in order to divert our forces and any local assets to various widespread locations throughout the city. _Divide and conquer._ Yes, she was a clever bitch.

We caught up to her again after a fun detour through the local military hanger. Have you ever been shot at by a _fighter jet_ inside a _big metal room_? It’s about as fun as it sounds. Although _sound_ wasn’t something we experienced for a while after that fight….

When we finally cornered her for good, Wong resorted to verbal tactics, taunting Chris by using the loss of our men as a way to twist the knife in his still healing wounds. But he listened to me instead of her this time and the Captain kept his cool. We were going to bring Wong in to face her evil deeds once and for all, and I knew both Chris and I were going to be the first ones in line to testify against her when this was all over.

As it turned out Ada Wong had attracted some pretty powerful enemies aside from us, and as she unveiled her plans to launch yet another attack on the city an unidentifiable marksman in an unmarked helicopter took her out before the BSAA could take her in.

It was almost anticlimactic to watch her die in front of us the way she did. She did leave behind a case with a little parting gift inside: a ready-to-inject vial of bright red liquid. We guessed it to be the Cvirus she’d been saving for herself or us and we took the new strain with us for analysis. Best to keep something like that from falling into the wrong hands.

Knowing I had one of the world’s most gruesomely devastating bio weapons on my person was definitely unsettling though, and if we made it to home base after all this I was going to take a really _reeeally_ long hot shower to rid myself of the feeling.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Neo-Umbrella may have been cut off by the head, but a snake like Wong had already sunk her teeth deep, leaving her venomous plan to fuck up the world still in motion.

Now we had a new problem, a much more immediate problem: Some geniuses in charge of harbor security misplaced one of their military grade aircraft carriers earlier that day and the BSAA was _just finding out about it now.  
_

Naturally, Chris and I were the closest available unit to deal with this latest disaster. Delta team was nowhere near ready to assist and we were already on the water, so we booked it.

I’d been learning a lot about Chris Redfield since the start of our little adventure together, and I’ll be honest the man kept surprising me with his ability to adapt to every new situation thrown at us. I knew he was experienced and ex Air Force, but the realization that this man was about to _fly_ a borrowed jet _with me in it_ came a little late and I swallowed down my panic as the cockpit canopy sealed us in.

The clock was ticking. There was a ship ready to launch missiles on innocents and I didn’t have time to panic. The Harrier screamed to life at Chris’ command and I buckled in and looked over what could have been a fairly standard avionic weapons system for a few thousand pounds of weaponry. THIS WAS NOT MY AREA OF EXPERTISE. Piers had probably seen the interior of a VTOL before. My brother had a spec ops background and a partner who flew birds on a semi regular basis, but I was just a jarhead who enjoyed blowing shit up, and usually on the ground and from a safe distance.

It wasn’t the first time I felt regret for pretending to be my brother, but it was the most prominent.

We were one plane against an _entire carrier_. You better believe my guts were in my ankles as we flew dangerously low over anti aircraft artillery while simultaneously dodging missile fire from all directions. Yup. Never want to do that again.

Chris kept his head despite our terrible odds and he seemed right at home in the cockpit, so I drew my courage from him, jumping my ass out of the still airborne fighter to get to the missile controls before it could launch and kill more people.

I’d never trusted someone to watch my six with a jet before, and as I ran through one exploded obstacle to the next with Chris at my back I realized I had never completed a mission so formidable, let alone ran one with a partner so adept. This Chris Redfield was quickly earning my respect. It was clear to me now that he trusted me like he trusted my brother, and I wasn’t about to let him down. I disabled the missile in record time – _thank you sweet Finn Macauley for sharing some of your underappreciated skill set with me_ \- but Wong had not only managed to take control of a Chinese military carrier and plant a WMD on it, but she also had a little surprise in store for anyone who attempted to disable it (and ‘little’ was a gross understatement!).

I’d never fought an Ogroman before, but I’d heard all about them: giant mindless decoy B.O.W.s designed to cause major structural damage. Wong had planned to use the beast to sink the carrier after launch, and this fucker was definitely out of my league. Thank God Chris was waiting for me in the jet nearby. I actually flung myself from the neck of a crane back into the Harrier (a feat I’d definitely have to brag about later) just in time for an update: THE MISSILE HAD A FAILSAFE OVERRIDE SYSTEM I’d failed to check for. _FUCK._

The WMD launched despite our efforts to stop it and any hope we had for putting a stop to Wong's legacy detonated with that missile over Lanshiang. There was nothing we could do but watch from a distance as a massive dark cloud exploded over the city and spread rapidly through the streets. Neo-Umbrella’s ultimate weapon was as ethereal and inescapable as an angel of death, and I saw in my mind’s eye the new horrors in store for the Chinese people and our men on the ground. I unlatched my harness, bent forward in my seat and threw up. I hadn’t eaten anything recently so the bile burned hot and putrid in my throat and made my eyes water. _What do we do now…?_

To our surprise, Federal Operations Support piggybacked our comms and we heard the voice of one Leon Kennedy- the agent we’d run into earlier- patched through. For the first time since we’d arrived in China I heard Chris truly panic. His comrade was perilously close to what was now Ground Zero. Chris was about to lose a friend to the airborne virus we’d failed to contain, and I was both witness and cause. _If only I’d stayed near the launch controls to check for backup systems!_ I’d never fucked up this bad before and the more I replayed the last few moments in my head the more paralyzed I felt. _I should have stayed to verify the missile was disabled... why hadn’t I stayed to verify the missile was disabled...?_ _Marco and Keith would have stayed to double check...Oh God, how many people were infected now because we failed…?_ I prayed Piers was nowhere near the southern coast right now.

Hearing Agent Kennedy give us a new objective was like sweet music to my bleeding ears. If I was left alone with my thoughts any longer I would have never gotten out of that cockpit. Even if Chris tried to haul me out himself.

We had a new mission: rescue two hostages from an underwater oil field. One of the two captives just so happened to be the only known human being with antibodies for the devastating Cvirus we'd just unleashed, which meant there was  _zero_ room for failure.

If ever there was a chance to redeem ourselves this was it.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

I’d heard the horror stories surrounding the man named Albert Wesker. As I understood it, the former S.T.A.R.S. leader and madman extraordinaire had a plan for new world order, and enough of a god complex to fuel his ambitions and gain supporters along the way. Wesker played an integral role in shaping the future of bio terror and Chris and I were standing neck deep in shit today because of him.

Considering we were thousands of feet below sea level inside of a massive rig repurposed to be a hidden facility with god-knows-what waiting for us inside, I had much to personally thank the man for.

Chris was silent for a lengthy portion of our ride into the depths. The elevator hummed, but other than that it was eerily quiet as we plummeted down into darkness and my partner seemed lost in his own thoughts. For a time I considered he was going to lecture me on what just happened on the carrier. He knew I fucked up on an irreversible level. But Chris kept to himself and I forced myself to think about our new objective: Jake _Muller_. Given the kid didn’t carry the Wesker surname, I assumed he was never meant to be found. That or Albert Wesker didn’t know of his son's existence. (I tried and failed to see how any woman could spend the night with someone so clearly insane.) But how did Neo-Umbrella find him? Ada Wong, for all her monologing, never mentioned Wesker or his legacy in her plans, yet she knew Jake existed and where to find him. Wesker Jr. could very well be her ace-in-the-hole: The one known person in possession of a very special solution to her unstoppable Cvirus. It made sense now why there had been an APB out on the mercenary and the U.S. Agent with him. Yes, this Jake kid could definitely be used as a bargaining chip or worse. The fact that we'd spotted them in Lanshiang and didn't send a team to bring them in had irritated me. Chris had been responsible for that fuck up. Had we taken them into custody when we had the chance….

 

Next to me Chris seemed calm given our situation. Maybe he was still getting over the shock of learning his long time enemy had a child. Or maybe he had been privy to this information already and he knew this day would come. I didn’t know. I wasn’t Piers, so there was a lot I was in the dark about these days. The sheer irony of Chris Redfield being the one to rescue his nemesis' son in order to save the world, however, was not lost on me.

Chris seemed to think it was fate.

His words stabbed at me a little and I found myself looking away. _Fate?_ The way he looked at me when he said it made me consider just for a second that he knew I wasn’t Piers. Was he just playing along now, waiting for me to admit to it? Or was this conversation happening the way it would have with my brother standing here in my stead? For as much time as we’d spent together recently, I still found Chris hard to read. The man I’d pulled out of the Edonian slums a few days ago was not the same man standing before me now and I had some adjusting to do.

When Chris started speaking freely I was already bracing myself. I'd learned by now to harden myself to the kinds of things that came out of his mouth, but this time his words hit their mark for a very different reason. Chris had made the decision this was going to be his final mission. He was going to step down off the pedestal I’d fought so very hard to prop him back up onto, and he sounded very sober-minded as he told me of his plan to put _me_ up there in his place.

 _Piers._ I mean he wanted Piers to take his place. _Chris Redfield wanted my brother to take up his mantle_. _Holy shit!_ I didn’t know what to say to that so I sputtered something about not being ready, and turned away feeling very put on the spot. What would Piers have done in this situation?? I was at a loss. If Chris could tell I was uncomfortable in my own skin at that moment he graciously didn’t let on.

_“You’ve made it this far, haven’t you?”_

His question was more of statement and it invoked a bizarre rushing of blood to my face for reasons I didn’t have time to work out. There were so many forces at play here; So many reasons why we were exactly where we were at this moment in time, and none of those reasons were particularly good. If it was Fate at play here, as Chris thought, then Fate was a cruel mistress to bring the two of us together like this. Not for the first time, I deeply regretted sheltering the Captain from the truth about who I was.

Chris lifted his weapon, aiming his sights ahead as the lift doors finally opened up for us.

 _“Alright. This is it!”_ he encouraged.

We were infiltrating what was quickly looking like a Neo-Umbrella funded facility, and as the elevator doors sealed shut behind us, and the late Ada Wong’s voice echoed confidently out over the speaker system above, an undeniable sense of dread washed over me.

It could have been the new (and somehow worse-sounding) doomsday plan Wong’s smug voice laid out for us in a pre-recording while Chris and I were ambushed by both Neo-Umbrella goonies and a freaking production line of hatching B.O.W.s, or it could have been the fact that our comms were completely useless this far underwater that made me believe maybe this _was_ it. Wong was really testing my patience even in death and I prayed we would be able to take down this entire rig once we found Jake and Agent Berkin and got them the hell out of here.

I don’t know what Chris was thinking starting something with Wesker’s kid in the middle of that place, but when the merc pulled his weapon I was ready to kill our only hope for suppressing the Cvirus right then and there. Did the Captain know what he was doing? Or was he trying to end himself by some sort of karmatic suicide attempt?

 _You should have a little more faith in your captain_ , Chris had barked at me once. The words had me lowering my weapon with the wave of Chris’ hand. It was hard to trust Chris at times like this. Piers would shoot a hole in Wesker Jr. if the guy got trigger happy on Chris, so with that knowledge I waited on eggshells for the two of them to calm the fuck down so we could concentrate on more important things. Like stopping Wong’s apocalypse-sized B.O.W. from hatching and killing us all.

Chris must have read Jake’s intentions better than I did, because he didn’t flinch when that mercenary bastard actually pulled the trigger. I, on the other hand, had to restrain myself from shoving Wesker’s spawn right over the edge of whatever hellish precipice we were standing next to. It takes a real special sort of idiot to fire a bullet into a giant metal tube to make a point. Especially when that tube happens to be the incubation chamber for what looked like the largest dormant B.O.W. cocoon ever discovered.

Of course the cocoon above began to stir at the sound, dropping debris the size of small cars all around us. I glared at Jake. _Fucking genius._ This guy was going to get a smack from me before this whole ordeal was over, I promised myself that much. He was just lucky Chris hadn’t been hurt by his little stunt...


End file.
